Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Sola * En la pasada, "sola" ia es no sola un averbo ma ance un determinante. Resente, nos ia elimina el como un determinante. Acel es bon. Ma, en loca, nos debe usa "unica" o "solitar", cual pare tro forte a veses. Me sujesta ce un bon solve ta es simple la usa de "un": "the only thing in the fridge" = "la un cosa en la friador", etc. Simon **"un" es bon, ma como on dise "la sola cosa's' en la friador? ance, me no vide "solitar" como tro forte. jorj **Ha, bon demanda. Posable "la un caso de cosas en la friador". Esce "solitar" no sujesta ce la person o cosa solitar ta prefere es acompaniada? Ave un difere importante entre "alone" e "lonely" en engles. Simon **De cuando "sola" no plu pote es un ajetivo, e per ce? **Sunido, sin intende, tu ia edita un varia vea de esta paje, e donce tu ia sutraeda me ajuntas resente. Me ia desfa tu edita, e ia reajunta el asi, a pos. La discute sur "solo" es arcivida asi. Simon **Pardona me torpia! **Me ia leje la discute, ma me no comprende per ce on no pote dise "la cosas sola en la friador", como en Esperanto on pote dise "la nuraj aferoj en la fridujo". Sunido **En esperanto on dise "la solaj aferoj en la fridujo" (ma "nur tiuj aferoj estas en la fridujo"). La ajetivo "nura" ave normal un sensa spesial, como en "la nura bojo de hundo timigas min" (se abaia sufisi), o "tie loĝas nuraj friponoj" (persones ci es turbos e ave no otras cualias). En esperanto, "sola" sinifia "nonacompaniada" ("kion vi faras ĉi tie tute sola?" = "ce tu fa asi, intera solitar?") o "unica" ("tio estas la sola vojo tra la arbaro" = "acel es la rua unica tra la foresta" ≈ "sola acel es la rua"). "Sole" sinifia "nonacompaniada" a veses, ma a otra veses el es un sinonim de "nur" (= "sola" de lfn = "no cosa otra ce": "li manĝas sole bananojn" = "el come sola bananas"). Bon, donce an esperanto distingui partal "nur" e "sole". "La cosas sola en la friador" sinifia "la aferoj nur en la fridujo" – los es en no otra loca ce la friador, ma sola en acel loca. On pote dise ce si "sola" ta es un determinante, on ta pote dise "la sola cosas" per evita esta problem, ma nos prefere no distingui du sensas de un parola sola par se loca en la frase. (En la pasada, nos ia ave tre o cuatro parolas de esta spesie, ma nos ia susede elimina tota de los.) Nota ance ce lfn no distingui averbos e ajetivos, donce "sola" ta es vera confusante en multe frases. Me vide ce me ia scrive ja un bon esemplo sin intende: "un parola sola par se loca" – si "sola" ta pote descrive o'' "parola" ''o "par" (con du sensas diferente!), ta es confusante, no? An la usa sola averbal de "sola" no es perfeta, car "el come sola bananas" pote sinifia "el come no cosa otra ce bananas" o "con bananas, el fa no otra cosa ce come los". Pardona la longia de esta responde :-) Simon **Multe grasias, Simon, per tu esplicas clar. Sunido *Si la parola "sola " es sola un averbo, on pote usa el en cualce loca. Donce on pote distingui entre "el sola come bananas" e "el come sola bananas", e an "sola el come bananas", como on fa con la averbo "no": el no come bananas ≠ el come no bananas ≠ no el come bananas. Vera o no ? Sunido **Tecnical vera, ma con un problem pratical. "Sola el come bananas" es bon per asentua "el". Ma la problem es ce averbos segue verbos, ma presede otra parolas. Donce, en "el come sola bananas", sin un contesto, on no pote sabe si "sola" asentua "come" o "bananas". "No" ave la regula spesial ce el presede la verbo, per (me suposa) esata esta razona. Simon **Si me proposa es tecnical bona, per ce on no usa el? En Esperanto ave 4 parolas cual determina cualce parola en la frase: Ne, Nur, Ankaŭ, Eĉ. En LFN sola la parola "No" pote presede la verbo. Per ce esta restrinje? Me opina ce nos pote ave la mesma sistem con No, Sola, Ance, An. La aspeta pratical debe es plu forte ce la aspeta teorial. Sunido **Me acorda ce acel ta es bon. En fato, me usa ja "an" en esata acel modo, e a veses me ia fa la mesma con "ance". Esta discute vea pertine, ma no aida multe. Simon **esta idea ta ajunta un otra regula a la lingua, ma el no difere de la regulas cual nos ave ja per determinantes. on pote vide esta como "determinantes averbal". me demanda a me si "tota" no segue esta model ance. un otra posable: usa esta parolas (estra "no") sola pos nomes, como on usa los pos verbos. natural, alora on debe dise "usa sola esta parolas...." me deveni confusada. jorj **Per ce esta ta es un regula nova? "No" opera ja en esta modo: on pote pone "no" ante cualce parola desirada. Me ia dise en la pasada ce "tota" es un averbo en "tota la libros", ma tu ia insiste ce el es un predeterminante spesial :-) Me no comprende la otra posable cual tu sujesta. Simon ***on pote dise "la femes tota", "la om an", "un cosa sola", etc (e no "tota la femes", "an la om", "sola un cosa", etc)- con esta parolas sempre pos la nom o verbo cual los cuali, en loca de usa los ante nomes e pos verbos, cual es la problem, no? el ta opera bon per "ance" e "ambos". jorj ***Me prefere la sistem esistente, en cual averbos segue verbos ma presede otra cosas. Me ia esperia no problemes major con el, e me vide no bon razona per complica el. En la sistem cual tu sujesta, nos ta debe dise "no un an demanda" per asentua la cuantia. Ce ta aveni a la espresas "an tal", "an si", etc? La un problem con la sistem esistente es ce la tenta constante de malusa "sola" como un ajetivo. Simon ***me acorda completa - me ia esperimenta sola (?). (no cosa sona coreta plu!) jorj ***regardante la problem de ave "sola cosa''s''" - on pote dise "me ave no plu ce bananas en la friador". (o "no otra ce bananas"?) jorj ***Per acel, on pote dise simple "me ave sola bananas en la friador". La situa sufisi per clari si on intende "no plu ce bananas" o "no plu ce ave". Cual fol ta suposa la interprete du en un situa normal? :-) La problem vera de "sola" es ce on no pote usa el per tradui "the only things". Simon *Esce on pote tradui "la solaj aferoj en la fridujo" par "la no otra cosas en la friador" ? Sunido **No. "La no otra cosas en la friador" sinifia "la zero otra cosas en la friador". Simon **Simon, tu dise ce la problem vera de "sola" es ce on no pote usa el per tradui "the only things". Ma "the only things" no es un frase completa, per tradui el on nesesa la frase intera. Per esemplo, "the apples are the only things in the fridge". A esta caso, me suposa ce on pote dise: "sola la pomas es la cosas en la friador", e donce "sola estas en la friador". Sunido **"Sola estas en la friador" sinifia "only these things in the fridge", cual difere de "the only things in the fridge". Ma me gusta multe tu sujesta de "sola la pomas es cosas en la friador". Simon *** Per me "solitar" es ci no xerca-gusta acompaniantes, "sola", ci no ave acompaniante, e "unica", ci ave nun simil a se... Patric *** Si, ma la cor de la problem es ce "sola" no es definida como un ajetivo. Simon Gloton * glotono > gloton – el es prima un ajetivo, ma nos ave no otra ajetivos (estra "cono") cual fini con "-ono" * "gluton" ta es plu bon (o>u). On no pote confusa con la sufisa "-on" (an se inisial el ave esta sinifia)... Patric * Du de nos linguas de fonte ave O, du ave U, e un (catalan) no conose la parola. Me acorda ce "gluton" ta es plu bon. Simon **la orijin de la -o es la fini ajetival -os en alga linguas - un truco me ia usa en la comensa de lfn per parolas como "zelo(s)" per fa los ajetivos. (tota ajetivos en -o ia es reduida de -os). ma esta truco no es usada aora. jorj **me prefere la "o", ma gluton es oce, si tu prefere el. jorj **Me no ave un opina forte en esta demanda. En multe casos, nos usa la vocal trovada en espaniol. En esta caso, acel vocal es O. Simon Otras * convesa = \a convex **bon. jorj * tesori = \v treasure **me no vide esta como un usa coreta de -i. jorj **Si me tesori un poseseda, me trata el como tesoro – me fa el deveni tesoro. Esta es un usa normal de "-i", si poca metaforal. Ma multe de la usas esistente de "-i" es poca metaforal. Simon **me pensa ce "trata x como" es tro distante de "fa x deveni", an metaforal. recorda ce -i es lfn per -ize e -ify. la linguas romanica no ave cualce cosa como "tesori". jorj **Espaniol ave "atesorar", e portuges ave "entesourar". ***ma la sinifia de los es "acumula" o "reserva"! ***A, si, tu es coreta! Simon **Ce es un tesoro, otra ce un cosa cual on trata como un tesoro? Simon ***multe divertinte! un tesora es un tesora! natural, esta no es un razona ce "tesori" debe ave la sinifia "trata como un tesoro". jorj ***Si tu dona un cosa a me, e me fa un tesoro de el, el tesori, e me tesori el. Ma bon, si tu no gusta, me no va insiste plu. Como tu dise, nos ave ja otra bon maneras de espresa esta. Simon * fantasmi = \v haunt **me no gusta esta usa de -i ance! e nos ave ja "infesta". jorj **Oce, ma nota ce "un casa infestada" fa pensa de ratas o maladias. Simon **"un casa (infestada) con fantasmas" es bon, no? **Si. O "fantasmos", cual me ia usa en la titulo de la poesia en La cade de la Casa de Usor. Simon * permete poesial = \n poetic license \us, poetic licence \br **bon! Rusce Posable, regardante la lista de cambias resente, vos vole sabe cual cosa bizara me veni de fa en la gramatica rusce. Cuando me ia atenta fisa un cambia a la usa de leteras major per festas, la vici ia protesta ce la paje conteni spam! Clar, esta no ia es la caso, ma la vici no ia es capas an de informa me cual frases en la paje conteni la spam. Donce me ia fa un serie de editas, ajuntante cada parte de la paje en serie, per descovre cual linias ia es la causa. Final, me ia trova ce los es la linia de "O" en la table de vocales, e la linia de "CU, GU" en la table de diftongos. Un de la parolas rusce en cada de acel linias ia conteni acaso un letera "a" latina en loca de un "а" cirilica. Pexores de rede publica lias a adirijes con leteras de un otra alfabeta, cual aspeta nondistinguable de la adirijes coreta. Me suposa ce la filtro de spam de Wikia xerca parolas con un tal misca de leteras, e refusa los – ma el fa esta an si los no apare en lias... :-( *interesante, si frustrante! jorj